


Snow Angels

by eerian_sadow



Series: Species Imperative [14]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, Community: flesh_and_steel, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaster learns to play in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the January 2011 "Winter Fun" challenge at the livejournal community flesh_and_steel.

Blaster watched the little girl as she rolled the snow into a lopsided ball with fascination. He hadn’t been quite sure what to expect when Major Lennox had invited the communication specialist—and his symbiotes—to his farm, but the blanket of crystallized water on the ground and the small child playing in it were certainly not part of it. They had secured the household communication network against Decepticon taps on the first day of the trip; now Blaster and his symbiotes were left to their own devices for the next three days. The smaller mechs were off exploring or—in Steeljaw’s case at least—laying in front of Mrs. Lennox’s oven and basking in the warmth generated by the appliance and Blaster had offered to keep an eye on the little one while Ironhide took the Major into the city for household supplies.

And she was a fascinating little human.

“What are you doing, sweetspark?” Blaster asked, stepping out of the shelter of the barn to kneel next to her.

“Building snowmen,” Annabelle replied, not looking up from her work. “Want to help?”

“Sure,” the communication specialist said gamely. “But you’ll have to teach me how. We don’t have snowmen where Ironhide and I come from.”

The girl looked up and gave him a radiant smile. “That’s okay! It’s not hard. Ironhide didn’t want to learn last snow, because he said it was too cold and he didn’t like that, so I’m glad you want to learn.”

“Well, the cold doesn’t bother me a bit, so I’ll be happy to learn and we can make all the snowmen you want.”

“Okay!” Annabelle’s smile was so brilliant that it would have melted the snow, if such a thing was possible. Then she bent down and scooped up a handful of snow. “First, you have to start with a little ball, like this…”

 

Will and Ironhide came home to a lawn covered in assorted snow creatures and the sound of giggles from the back yard. They exchanged almost identical sounds of affectionate disbelief and Will got out of the Autobot’s cab and unloaded the groceries from his bed.

“What do you want to bet she’s got Blaster building snow forts in the back yard?” the major asked with a grin.

“It seems as likely as the idea that she’s taught him to have a snowball fight.” The mech huffed indignantly, remembering the time she had tried to teach him. There had been snow in places he hadn’t even realized were open to the elements like that.

“Guess I better go rescue him, then.” Will patted Ironhide’s side companionably. “Thanks for the trip; those roads would have been hell to drive today. You want me to come back out with the space heaters later?”

“The heat would be welcome. Especially if Blaster has been playing out in the snow with your offspring all day.” Ironhide rolled toward the barn with the ease of someone who had done it a million times before. “Watch out for sneak attacks, though. What Blaster knows the other four learn quickly enough.”

“I’ll keep it in mind.” The major hoisted the bags of groceries and trudged through the snow to the house. Quickly, and with a disregard toward getting snow on the carpet that would get him scolded later, he made his way to the kitchen so he could put the sacks down.

Sarah was standing by the window with the baby, looking outside. She was smiling at whatever she was watching, and after he set the groceries on the floor, Will joined her. “Whatcha watching?”

“Belle and Blaster. They’ve been out in the snow most of the day.”

“Oh, what are they up to?” Honestly, Will almost wasn’t sure he wanted to know. Snowball fights with twenty five foot tall alien robots didn’t sound like his idea of a good time.

“Right now? Snow angels. It was actually kind of funny watching him get down on the ground for it.” Sarah’s smile widened. “Blaster really isn’t designed for laying on his back.”

The major wrapped his arms around his wife’s waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. “You’ve been a great sport about having him out here while we test these communication upgrades. Thank you.”

“He’s sweet. Much nicer than some of the other robots at the base.” She turned and kissed him on the cheek. “And Belle loves him. That alone makes it worth it to have him around.”

“Still, thanks. I know you hate it when I bring work home.”

“This I think I could get used to. Now, go call your daughter in for hot cocoa before she freezes.”


End file.
